


A Kiss at Sunset

by xav_rock_n_roll



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, sorry for the lack of plot i just wanted to write something cute ;_;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xav_rock_n_roll/pseuds/xav_rock_n_roll
Summary: As the title suggests, a kiss at sunset. (Alternatively, that time Cherri Cola had to submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known and confess his feelings to the Kobra Kid)
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	A Kiss at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received from luckycharmdust and an anon on tumblr. I'd asked if anyone had any less common ships they wanted some content for, and both suggested kobracola. Hope you enjoy this, and sorry for the lack of plot. Lemme know what you think by leaves comments! The basic idea is that this is when Cherri and Kobra first are confronted with having to admit their feelings for each other, but I wanted to keep it pretty fluffy and angst free.

It was a boring afternoon. There wasn’t much more to be said about it. Too hot to do much of anything outside, and with the rest of the Four on a supply run, the Kobra Kid was left to his own devices in the Diner. The Girl was off with DJ Hot Chimp having a “girls day” - probably another escapade involving pyrotechnics and nail polish, he mused. Hell, he’d even settle for Show Pony’s company right about now. No, strike that. Given Pony’s tendency to annoy him, he might just murder them for amusement. Better that he was alone, probably.

Who the fuck was he kidding? Being alone sucked. Majorly. He tried paging through his favorite dog-eared copy of Murder Magazine, but after an hour or so became disinterested. He hadn’t noticed himself dozing off until the bell on the front door of the diner chimed. Why’d they still have that old thing anyway, he wondered, sitting up in the booth he’d apparently fallen asleep in. 

“You guys are back early. Trouble,” he muttered, standing up and stretching as he yawned. 

“Kobra?” A familiar figure stood in the doorway, but the setting sun outside obscured all their features until they took a step forward. Kobra’s heart caught in his chest for a moment. Cherri Cola. This was…. unexpected.

“Well, I’m not the Witch,” Kobra retorted and grinned. “Surprised to see me in my own house?”

“House is a rather generous term, don’t you think?”

“Fine, how about  _ domicile _ ? Doesn't that one just tickle your weird little word fetish, CC?”

“It’s good to see you too, Kobra. Though, you're right. I am surprised to find you here,” Cherri said, his face suddenly becoming somber.

Kobra’s expression soon matched the poet’s. “What happened?”

“They’re fine.”

“That’s not what I asked. What happened,” Kobra spat, heart racing. He knew Cherri didn’t tend to make his way to the Diner unless something bad had went down, something he couldn’t put out on the airwaves. 

“Just a little clap outside of Zone 3. Near that old motel. The others made it back to Doc’s a bit ago, pretty beat up. Newsie’s seeing what she can do to help, but they should be alright.”

Kobra pursed his lips and thought for a moment before asking, “So why’d you come here? Shouldn’t you be helping them?”

“I’m no medic, Kobra,” he chuckled, shaking his head as he looked down to the floor. He put a hand on the back of his neck and looked up again to meet Kobra’s gaze shyly. “If I’m… well if I’m honest, I didn’t see you with them and I was worried.”

“You should’ve stayed at the station. You know I can handle myself.” Kobra knew most people didn’t take him seriously, on account of being the second youngest member of the Fabulous Four, but he thought Cherri Cola of all people would have some faith in him. It stung to find out that he didn’t. 

“I do know that ordinarily you can. But it was a group of Exterminators that got the others. How was I supposed to know they didn’t come here too?” He sounded like he was in pain as he spoke, each word dipped in heartache.

“Well, they didn’t. I’m clearly fine.”

Cherri sighed. “Don’t do this. Not right now.”

Kobra turned away, crossing his arms. “Don’t do what? Tell you you’re an idiot for coming all the way down here when my friends and sibling could be getting ghosted as we speak?”

“Kobra-”

“No!” Kobra spun around and threw his arms in the air. “You said yourself it was a group of Exterminators that they ran into! They’re not like Dracs. They don’t give up after a casualty or two. CC, I can take care of myself. Just cuz I’m Party’s little brother, and I’m younger than everyone 'cept Ghoul, doesn’t mean I’m incompetant!”

“I never said you were.” Cherri took a step closer, the distance between the two closing quickly as he took another one, until they were just inches apart. “The others are  _ fine _ . I swear it on the Witch.”

Kobra paused. Cherri was utterly devoted to the Witch. He wouldn’t say something like that unless he truly meant it. “So you’re here to what, _babysit_ me?”

Cherri frowned. “Kobra, I’m here because I needed to make sure you were okay.”

“So Party put you up to this?” Kobra stepped back, the annoyance returning to his voice.

He shook his head. “ _ No _ . I came down here because _ I _ had to know that some Dracs didn’t get to you. That you were safe,” Cherry confessed, his voice full of some sentiment Kobra couldn’t quite place. 

“You what? Why?”

Kobra got his answer a moment later when Cherri pressed his lips against his hesitantly. When Kobra gave no signs that he wanted to break away, Cherri grabbed the back of his head and added more emphasis to the kiss. He’d been waiting for this moment for so long. They both had. Eventually, they had to break apart for air.

“Oh,” Kobra whispered, breathless. Cherri could swear there was a twinkle in his eyes, but he was probably imagining it. 

“Oh?”

“ _ Oh _ . CC, why didn’t you tell me you felt like that before? That you… that you liked me?”

Cherri Cola blushed. “Because I don’t like you Kobra. I  _ love _ you.”

It was Kobra’s turn to blush. “That last segment you did, about the bleach-blonde blackbelt, it was about me wasn’t it?”

Cherri laughed. “You’re the only guy in the zones that I know who claims to know karate, Kobra. Of course it was about you.”

Kobra smiled, playing with the cuff of his jacket. “What do you mean ‘claims’? I’m the best damn karate master this side of Route Guano.”

The two fell into silence, savoring the moment as they smiled at each other. Experiences like this were few and far between in the calamity of the zones. Best to enjoy them for as long as the desert’s favor fell on you. Without thinking much about what he was doing, Kobra led Cherri up to the roof of the Diner. The two of them had spent several evenings up here, but never alone. Tonight was the first time they got to watch the sunset together. 

“Wait here,” Kobra said enthusiastically, disappearing back inside then reappearing a minute later with two cans of soda. He took a seat on the ledge next to the brunette who was busy studying the sunset as if the answers to the universe’s greatest mysteries were scrawled into each ray that kissed the sands. “When did you know,” he asked, handing the one can off to Cherri.

Cherri popped his soda open, taking his time to answer with a question of his own. “When did I know what?”

“That you… well that you liked me I guess.” Kobra looked down sheepishly, playing with the tab on his can to keep his nerves in check. 

Cherri turned to him and grinned. “Honestly? That time when you got your arm stuck in the vending machine.”

“ _ What _ ? You’re messing with me. That was so embarrassing, though!” Kobra turned away and shoved Cherri playfully.

“No! I’m being serious! After that, you built the Vend-O-Hack. Realized then that I was just a little bit in love with you. Of course, I never came out and said it. You and Jet had a fling back then, and it didn’t feel right.”

Kobra took a long sip from his soda thoughtfully, bringing a knee up towards his chest to rest his arm on lazily, the other leg still dangling off the roof. “I think I knew I liked you the first time I heard you talk about coyotes. I was still pretty new to the zones back then, and you were one of the first people I met, ‘sides Ghoul. Back in the City, I had to push all these sort of feelings away. Had to hide who I was. I guess part of me was afraid I only liked you for the novelty. But now...” he trailed off, watching as the sun sunk completely over the horizon and the first signs of night crept into the sky. 

“But now what?”

“But now, I know I was right,” Kobra replied, looking back at Cherri. 

Cherri titled his head to the side curiously. “Right about what?”

“Right about all the times I fell for you. All the times I stayed up all night listening to the recordings I had of your segments. All the times I felt electricity when you brushed against me in a clap. All the times I couldn’t get your laugh out of my head, or your smile, or the way you wave your arms around when you get all excited or flustered.”

He leaned in, and Cherri reciprocated, and they kissed. Again and again until the stars finally poked out from wherever it was they hid all day. Kobra pulled Cherri close against his side. He didn’t need to say anything else. Whatever came next, the guy he’d fallen for over and over again  _ loved  _ him.  _ Thank you _ , he breathed silently into the night air, looking in the direction of Destroya. 

“I love you, Kobra,” Cherri said, sounding quite content if not a little sleepy. It was endearing. 

Kobra grinned, resting his head against Cherri’s shoulder and holding him tightly. “I know you do, CC. I know you do.”


End file.
